


make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face

by shining_sun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Face Punching, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining_sun/pseuds/shining_sun
Summary: Tsukishima had been ignoring Yamaguchi for weeks now. He barely talked to him and it was starting to take it's toll on him. Yamaguchi was in love with his best friend, so it hurt even more when he was being ignored. But at least they rode home together everyday and he got to see him then. And then, Tsukishima leaves without him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 48





	make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfic and it’s been a while so please be gentle

Yamaguchi had known he loved Tsukishima for years now. He also knew that Tsukki would never love him back. Those were just the facts and he was okay with that, at least he thought he was. It seemed to hurt more these days though, watching his best friend grow close with other people, while he got left behind. He was never the most outgoing, he knew that, but it didn't matter because he had Tsukki. But now it felt like with every passing day he was being forgotten and left behind.

It was after volleyball practice and Yamaguchi was walking to the spot where him and Tsukki's bikes sat, expecting to see the two bikes he normally does. Instead, he's met with the sight of his bike alone, and Tsukki no where in sight. Tsukishima had been distant lately but he didn't think he'd leave him. They always rode home together, it was their thing. Feeling a sting in his heart and eyes, he grabbed him bike from the rack and started his trek home, alone.

The next day at school Yamaguchi wouldn't even look at Tsukishima. His feelings were still really hurt after he was left yesterday with no explanation. Not only that, but for the last few weeks Tsukishima had been ignoring him more and more often, tossing him away like they haven't been friends for years. He tried to talk to him and keep up their friendship but he was done. If this is what Tsukishima wants, then this is what he will get. 

The bell rang, signaling it was time to go to his next class. As Yamaguchi grabbed his things, he saw Tsukishima start to walk his way. Yamaguchi pushed his things in his bag and walked right past him without even sparring a glance. He wasn't gonna just let him stroll over like he hasn't been ignoring him. What Yamaguchi failed to remember is that they had the same next class, and they were seated next to each other. After he took his seat, he glanced over to see Tsukishima about to sit as well. Yamaguchi looked forward before he could be noticed looking and took out his supplies. "Psst, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi held his resolve and refused to acknowledge his existence. He could almost hear Tsukishima frown at this. "Hey, Yamaguchi," he tried again. Once more he got no response. He huffed in annoyance and turned in his seat. Point Yamaguchi, at least it was supposed to be, it didn't feel great but he refused to break. He let people walk all over him his whole life, but Tsukishima was supposed to be different, he's is best friend. It was time for a taste of his own medicine. 

And so the day went by, Tsukishima stopped trying to get Yamaguchi's attention and Yamaguchi ignored him. Now, Yamaguchi walked alone through the corridor to volleyball practice, a frown resting on his face. He reached the entrance, and toed of his school shoes in exchange for his sports shoes. Tsukishima was already there when he walked in, along with everyone else. He pointedly looked anywhere but at Tsukishima, if he did he might give in and apologize like he always does. Not this time, he wasn't going to be sorry for his feelings being hurt. 

Soon enough practice started and after warm ups, they split into teams two teams to rally. Yamaguchi felt the teams eyes on him, it was to be expected that his change in attitude towards Tsukishima would be noticed by everyone. It was out of character for him to not be following him around like a lost puppy. As fate would have it, Yamaguchi got put on the same team as Tsukishima. As soon as the game started, it was very obvious something was wrong. Tsukishima wasn't able to block the other teams spikes, Yamaguchi couldn't serve or recieve, it was a wreck. Yamaguchi thought it might be okay, maybe it would get better after they got in the groove of things. It didn't. 

Yamaguchi was up to serve, he tried, and once again it was a flunk. It didn't even make it over the net. It wouldn't have been a big deal if he didn't hear Tsukishima mumble "Seriously? Again?" This made Yamaguchi flare with rage, he was gonna talk when he was messing up too? "What was that?" He angrily said to Tsukishima. He turned around and said "I said, again? You've messed up all your serves today. You're a pinch server, what good are you if you can't do that right?" Daichi startd to tell Tsukishima off but Yamaguchi beat him to the punch. It was like his was possessed by something else, he stormed up to Tsukishima and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down. "Say that again, say it," He spat angrily in his face. Tsukishima looked him in the eyes and said "If you can't do that right you're no good to this team." 

Something came over Yamaguchi and next thing he knew his fist was colliding with Tsukishima's face. No longer holding onto his collar, Tsukishima stumbled back. When he looked up Yamaguchi saw blood dripping out of his mouth. Tsukishima charged at Yamaguchi but was stopped just in time by Suga grabbing him by his arms and holding him steadfast. "Enough! I don't know what the hell is going on here but I will not tolerate it during practice, you are both dismissed until this is figured out, don't bother showing up until then." Daichi said his a hard look on his face. Yamaguchi felt ashamed, he let his anger get the best of him and everyone saw. It was silent. Yamaguchi looked down and the ground and nodded, he apologized to the team and grabbed his things to leave. He glanced back and saw Tsukishima, still with blood on his face, a blank look on his face, before he turned and left the gym. 

As he walked to his bike, he felt guilt surge through his gut. He may have been mad at Tsukishima but he was still his best friend. He stilled loved him, and he felt really bad for punching him. Tsukishima's words had hurt him a lot though. It was like he was saying all of Yamaguchi's insecurities out loud for everyone to hear. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he went to grab his bike from its rack. He was about to leave as he heard a voice yelling his name. he turn around and saw Tsukishima running towards him yelling his name. He braced his body for a hit, it was only fair. He was ready for a punch, but it never came. Instead he felt arms wrap around him and he was pulled into a hug. 

"I'm sorry Tadashi, I shouldn't have said that, none of that was true. You bring so much more to the team than your serves. I was upset you were ignoring me and I shouldn't have said that." Tsukishima said while still holding Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was stunned to say the least. He hugged back for a moment before pulling back to look Tsukishima in the face. Not only did he call him by his given name but he really looked sorry. "I'm sorry Tsukki, I shouldn't have hit you, that was terrible of me," Yamaguchi said looking down. Tsukishima let out a small laugh, "Don't be sorry, I deserved that, not only for what I said, but for being a bad friend lately." Tsukki said, this time he looked away. He had this look on his face, like he was thinking really hard. "Um, about that, why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima looked him in the eyes again and said, "No, no you didn't do anything wrong at all. I just, I couldn't face you," Tsukishima said. "Why?" he questioned. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath. He let it out and said, "Because, I like you. I like you more than a friend and I thought if I distanced myself it would go away, but it didn't. I was stupid for thinking that would solve anything and I'm sorry I did that. I also understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." He looked away with that last sentence. Yamaguchi stared at him for a minute, just staring, until tears sprang to his eyes and he started to laugh. "Y-Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima questioned. Yamaguchi stopped laughing and looked at him with a smile on his face. "Kei, you idiot, I've been in love with you for what feels like forever." Yamaguchi said. 

Now it was Tsukishima's turn to be surprised. A flush reached his cheeks and he smiled too, a sign of relief escaping him. They looked at each other for a moment, before Yamaguchi leaned forward and asked, "Can I kiss you?" Tsukishima nodded dumbly and leaned down too. Their lips touched and it was almost perfect. Almost. 

From behind a tree a 'WOOHOO!" could be heard. They jumped apart quickly and heard a different voice say, "Hinata, you dumbass be quiet!" They turned and low and behold Kageyama and Hinata were poorly hidden behind a tree. Tsukishima's face flushed again and he yelled, "You idiots were watching us?" Their cover now blown, them meekly left their hiding place. "We have been waiting for this forever! We had to see if you guys got together! And Kageyama owes me 15 dollars!" Hinata said, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. Kageyama only mumbled angrily and forked over a handful of bills to Hinata. Tsukishima was about to blow up when Yamaguchi started laughing. He turned and Yamaguchi was clutching his stomach while laughing, a huge smile plastered to his face. "Were we really that obvious?" he asks. Hinata and Kageyama both nod at this. "Alright, you two scram." Tsukishima say. Both of the boys scurry away at that, and once again it's just him and Yamaguchi. He looks at him and smiles. "Let's get out of here since we have an early day. Do you want to come over?" At this Yamaguchi smiles and nods. They both grab their bikes and ride off with smiles. 

The next day both boys are at practice and Daichi and Suga come up to them. "We are glad to see you guys worked things out," Daichi says with a smile. "Yeah, but no kissing during practice," Suga says with a laugh. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima flush in embarrassment at this. Of coursed Hinata and Kageyama told the team. Daichi slaps Suga's arm and drags him away, not without Suga making some smoochy sounds at them. Tsukishima shoots Hinata and Kageyama a murderous look, and within a second smiles lovingly at Yamaguchi. "Oh yeah, Tadashi, I forgot to mention something yesterday," Tsukishima says. "Yeah?" 

"Nice punch, that was a solid blow," Tsukishima says, smilingly evilly. "Tsukkkki," Yamaguchi whines, face flushing with embarrassment again. Tsukishima just snickers and turns away to start warming up. Yamaguchi smiles for what feels like the millionth time, and starts warming up for practice.


End file.
